


Why Liechtenstein?

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial, F/M, Mentions of Massacre, Past Violence, Punishment, Snapped! Liechtenstein, this is actually a response/sequel to a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: "Why did you do it?!" Switzerland asked in fury. Liechtenstein was shaking "D-do what?!" she asked, she didn't know what everyone was getting so mad about and why their targeting their rage on her.





	Why Liechtenstein?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanfic called "Bloody Lily" where Liechtenstein goes crazy over Austria and Switzerland's relationship and massacres everyone in the meeting room. No kidding so I thought I'd do a sequel/response fic to that since we all headcanon that nations can't die unless their own country does or their citizens leave them. In here everyone came back to life and are demanding to know why Liechtenstein went crazy.

Liechtenstein felt someone hit her in the back the head with a blunt object and she fell unconscious. Hours later she woke up to see herself tied up in a straight jacket and her legs were tied up with a rope. All the nations were glaring down at her and some were still dripping with blood on their faces but they were bandaged up. Switzerland was looking at her with an expression that was a mix of anger, confusion, and betrayal. Liechtenstein didn't understand why she was being tied up and why everyone was glaring at her. "W-what's going on?!" she asked in fear. "You have the nerve to ask that after what you just did?!" Belarus spat venomously, America was contacting someone on his phone. "Do what?! I didn't do anything!" Liechtenstein tried to struggle but it was no use. Switzerland couldn't look at her "don't tell me your playing dumb now" Austria said coldly. Liechtenstein felt rage just seeing his face.

"If I knew what I did then I wouldn't be asking dumbass!" she yelled at him. Austria growled and Switzerland couldn't take it, he slammed his hand down the table which startled the girl."Why did you do it?!" Switzerland asked in fury. Liechtenstein was shaking "D-do what?!" she asked, she didn't know what everyone was getting so mad about and why their targeting their rage on her. Iceland was getting angry, his fury right now is more than all the volcanoes in his land combined. He saw how Liechtenstein killed everyone in the meeting and how she shot all the Nordics. Iceland's family and his brother, his beloved Norway. He hated himself for not being able to protect him but hated Liechtenstein more because of what she did. Liechtenstein was his friend but her deed was that of a monster and he saw the crazed look in her eyes, the sick pleasure she got from killing the others. She wasn't the same anymore and friend or not nobody hurts his beloved Norway or any of the Nordics.

He went over to Liechtenstein and grabbed the girl by her hair. Switzerland didn't stop him he knew that a monster replaced Liechtenstein. His beloved sister was sweet and would never hurt anybody. He also watched as she killed Austria his lover before his very eyes. Sister or not he cares very much for Austria and nobody is allowed to hurt his lover. All the nations were just as angry as he was and he allowed them to express their anger. "Ouch! brother help!" Liechtenstein yelped as Iceland grabbed her hair hard. Norway tried to intervene but Denmark stopped him. He knows how much Iceland loved his brother and the way he loved him, he could also understand what Iceland was feeling right now. "Let him Norway she deserves it" Denmark said. Iceland growled "In case your stupid mind doesn't remember let me refresh it for you! We were having a normal world meeting but then you decided that it would be a perfect time to go on a crazy killing spree and you literally massacred everyone in the room! You even shot me when you told me to go get Austria for you! What you did was unforgivable and if we weren't countries then we would have all been dead!" he sneered and slammed her head down the table.

It all came back to Liechtenstein like a flood. She was so angry over her brother's relationship with Austria that she killed everyone on a rampage. She remembered how she killed the all but she...didn't feel any remorse. "Why Liechtenstein? why?" Switzerland asked, Liechtenstein looked at him with no emotion "I did it for you big brother..I couldn't stand your relationship with Austria so I...killed everyone...I wanted you all to myself..but what are you all so mad about? we're nations even if I kill all of you again you can spring back to life! We only die when our land and citizens die as well but we only dissolve or disappear and turn to humans...no one got hurt all that much" she said the last part with nonchalance. "We may not die as easily as humans do but we don't have a free pass to not feeling any pain! A bullet hitting us is still painful as hell would you like to feel it?!" Prussia said pulling out a pistol.

Germany stopped him and Liechtenstein just laughed. Everyone was stunned by her reaction "I did it all for my brother! What about you Belarus? I'm sure you would do the same thing as I did for your brother since you want to marry him! Wouldn't you have the urge to just kill someone that gets in your way to be with him?" Belarus growled and pointed a knife in Liechtenstein's throat. "For your information I'm not crazy enough to start killing other nations because of my brother! I may threaten them but I can't kill them because that's a crime! We're not living in the old days were killing was legal and what you did is a huge crime to every nation representative! I'm not like you at all Liechtenstein I'm not homicidal and I would not kill for my brother" she said and hit Liechtenstein in the face with the handle of her knife. "It's true my sister may threaten others with her knife but she would never kill unless she really has to you have a much worse case of a big brother complex than my sister ever had" Russia said.

America closed his cellphone "I've just called your boss and he's coming over here to remove your title as the personification of Liechtenstein" the girl's eyes widened. "Y-you can't do that! I can't be replaced! I was born as Liechtenstein and will die as Liechtenstein!" she yelled. "Oh but see our bosses have the power to replace the representatives or if death overtakes a nation then someone can take their place, you may have been born as Liechtenstein but your title can be stripped away just like Prussia when he was dissolved so now you'll become a human or just some micronation representative of the past, long forgotten" America said. "Brother please! You can't allow this!" Switzerland shook his head "You committed a crime now you receive the punishment your not my sister, my Liechtenstein would never kill anyone your just a monster who replaced her!" her green eyes began to be went with tears. 

"If you disapproved of your brother's relationship with me then you should have said something so we could have worked something out! Now you'll pay for your crime Liechtenstein" Austria said. "Fuck you Austria! if I could the chance to I'll kill you and torture you all over again! Big brother is mine and no one else can have him!" Liechtenstein shouted. "That's no excuse for going on a rampage and killing everyone of the nations in this room! What you did is a huge crime and since you feel no remorse there's no other choice but to strip you of your title!" Germany yelled. "All in favor of stripping Lily's title as a micronation and representative say I!" Prussia said as he raised his hand. "I!!!" all the nations raised their hands and all the emerald eyed girl could do was cry. "I'm sorry Lily-san but you've gained the distrust of all the nations here due to your mental instability we have no choice but to do this if not then our bosses will take matters into their own hands" Japan said. "Fuck you Japan!" Lily sneered.

Liechtenstein's boss came by and when he was informed of her deed he was very angry and disappointed in her. For the crime of harming and killing the other personified nations she was stripped away of her title as the micronation of Liechtenstein. Through the magic of England, Norway, and Romania she was separated from her identity and essence as the micronation of Liechtenstein and was turned human. So in a way her representation as Liechtenstein died and now she was just an ordinary human. Her former boss exiled her to a mental hospital and she's being kept under restrain. 5 weeks after her title strip she somehow escaped the mental institution but as she was being chased a car speeding by hit her and she died. Lily Zwingli, the human and used-to-be Liechtenstein, died and never came back to life.

*Bonus ending*

"So Lily died huh? How's Switzy taking it?" Iceland asked. "He's sad but his new little brother Noah the new personification of Liechtenstein is slowly mending his heart again" Denmark informed. He looked at Norway who was staring out the window "Norway are you alright?" Iceland asked. Norway faced him "Yeah but it's a shame what happened to Lily she was such a good girl until she snapped..but I guess fate is cruel to those who do bad things" he said. Iceland hugged him "When she shot you and you fell down I...I hated myself for not protecting you..she may have been my friend but what she did was unforgivable! Nobody harms the person that I love the most so she deserved what happened to her! I was so afraid that you were going to die Norway..I can't lose you or the other Nordics" he said. Norway hugged back and kissed his forehead "I would never want to lose you either" he said as he placed his forehead against Iceland's. Denmark yawned and pushed Iceland causing his lips to meet with Norway's "Oh and Norge just so you know Iceland is in love with you" he said before he dashed out of the room.

Iceland pulled away blushing "Is that true?" Norway asked. Iceland couldn't take it anymore "Oh what the hell? yes I always have been and don't deny that you don't feel the same! I've seen the way you look at me!" Iceland said flustered. Norway smirked "Then I guess I can do this without hesitation" he pulled Iceland in for another kiss but this one was more passionate and breath-taking. From that day on Iceland promised to protect his brother and now lover and the rest of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help not adding the NorIce bit. So there you have it this is my take on the aftermath to the fanfic "Bloody Lily" you should check it out. I don't know how nations would get stripped of their title in Hetalia besides Prussia's dissolution and I do think that the Magic trio's magic is more powerful than one may think and they can help in a nation's title strip. Also I think the bosses of the nations have more power than the representatives do themselves since they can't interfere with their decision and it seems easy to find a new representative. By the way Noah is nyo! Liechtenstein and I have nothing against the original Liechtenstein but this is my take on what would happen if she ever did this. Sorry of Switzerland is OOC.


End file.
